Amonute
---- Amonute (アモニュト amonyuto) is a Mayarin Eskimo working as hired gun, currently stationed in the planet ... . Having left her tribal life in search for a brighter future, Amonute was able to leave Mayari on ships transporting Lacolinium supplies from Tala. One of the best pilots in the Ainu Cosmos, Amonute's missing right arm serves as a reminder to her dangerous stunts. Appearance Amonute is a fairly tall Mayarin Eskimo female, looking more casual as well as more modern than her fellow Mayarin Eskimos. Like them, Amonute has light blue skin all around, and baby blue eyes without any irises or pupils. Her dark orange hair stands out from all the blue, and worn in a messy pile on top of her head, with her fringe curtained to the side to reveal most of her left face. She can commonly be seen with a smile, having very little nerve to express any sort of serious or negative emotion so easily. She stands firmly upright, with the stance of an awaiting predator. Just like her brothers and sisters, Amonute has a tattoo of the family crest, located on the side of her right leg. The ink was printed in the colours of scarlet red, with a small hint of navy blue that lined it. This tattoo has been worn out however, and bares little colour to what it originally was. Her normal attire quite a bit of skin on her upper body, and is worn in a ver casual way. This attire is described to be fashioned from the same design that some of the Mayarin nobles wear from below. With a prominent colour scheme of dar gold and black, the only real thing that mismatches the attire's colour is Amonute's large arm armour. This armour hides away the prosthetic robot arm that Amonute attaches to her body, and is shown to be much heavier than the other pieces of her outfit. She wears a black bra with dark gold petals that are designed to cover around her chest region. She also has a black wrist guard with dark gold wings pointing backwards, out from the sides. She can also be seen with a neck clothing that dark gold outlines that edge the outer material. This piece of clothing covers the bottom half of her neck, and overlays the edge of Amonute's robotic arm. She also wears striped, pantaloon like pants, in the same colour scheme of black and dark gold. They gather up just above Amonute's calves, with a sort of elastic material that bunches it up onto the limb. Amonute typically wears sandals or small shoes to go with her outfit, not bothering to wear any socks underneath. Even when it is cold, Amonute ties her large coat around her waist to keep it near her, as well as a sort of belt. This jacket is majority black with dark gold outlines around its openings, namely the collar and the inside linings. The cuffs have more of a design to them as they are quite large, covering quite a bit of Amonute's wrists. They are armed with small, stubby, decorative spikes that point out. The cuffs themselves feel pretty solid as they are made of a leather material. The stubby spikes are coloured white and are not large enough to cause damage. When going on missions that she has had the time to prepare for, Amonute has a special outfit or uniform that she particularly likes to don. This attire is primarily made up of a fitted suit, coloured maroon. Most of the fitted suit seems to be one piece, except for the boots which overlap the edges of the body piece. Like her usual attire, Amonute's mission suit has dark gold outlining, as well as other bands around the outfit for decoration. Amounte also wears a different kind of armour for her prosthetic robot limb, this time being a dark gold colour, and much denser. Finally suiting the outfit, Amonute's arm armour seems to be heavily fortified and bears a strange symbol on the shoulder region that Amonute herself does not even know. File:AmonuteAPP01.png|Normal Attire File:AmonuteAPP02.png|Mission Uniform Personality History Born in Mayari Hunting with family Defending from scavengers Coming of age Leaving the planet Piloting first ship Landing on unknown planet Becoming a hired gun Synopsis Current Arc Powers and Abilities Greater Agility: A trained hunter, Amonute was known in her village for her endearing speed as well as quick agility. As a proficient hunter, Amonute had made sure that she would be able to keep up with her targets, having enough agility to run through the packed snow. Running through the snow is the same when she is running on flat land, showing just how much of a predator she can become in her own environment. Her speed is said to be compared to the Cave Wolves from the planet Mayari, being exaggerated to even compete against the Phylakitai, who are mostly trained as racing animals. Amonute mainly uses her agility now to catch up with any assailants that attacks her or her clients, and to also move around her spacecrafts when she needs to. Her steps are careful and deadly, as she swiftly flows through the battlefield as if it was a dance. She has incredible flexibility, as she is often seeing flipping over the place without a problem, bearing the physical body of a trained athlete and gymnast. When used with her knives, Amonute's speed becomes strikingly more deadly, as she has been seen cutting down birds flying right past her with excellent precision. It is sometimes too late for her targets, only realising that Amonute may have got them when the knives are sunk into their body. Likewise, Amonute is a challenging target to chase after, as her hunter abilities have taught her to escape prey that she cannot take on. Amonute frequently uses free-running in conjunction with her agility, swiftly moving from obstacle to obstacle in a short period of time. In the cities is where Amonute's agility comes in the handiest, as the abundance of obstacles for Amonute to swing through and over shows off her talent. High Endurance and Stamina: With her greater agility, Amonute also bears a high endurance and stamina that allows her to hunt for longer. As the animals on Mayari are not the easiest prey to catch for some of the humans, Amonute has trained her body in order to compete with the animals. Carrying this trait int her job, Amonute becomes a hard person to outrun, gaining an identity as a skilled hunter and tracker. Resistance to Freezing: As a Mayarin Eskimo, Amonute's body is adjusted to tolerate some of the most extreme cold climates. This allows her to walk through freezing temperatures bare bodied, and even make her resistant to some cold attacks. Having this trait also gives Amonute an advantage in the colder areas, and even withstand the freezing temperatures of space, having exited spacecrafts with nothing on but a breathing device. With a body that cannot be simply frozen, Amonute preforms better than her opponents within these sorts of climates. Excellent Piloting: Amonute is regarded as one of the best pilots in the Ainu Cosmos, having been able to pilot a ship and evade chasers with extreme ease. She can navigate through some of the most treacherous environments of space, being able to enter Mayari with a ship that is more than suitable for the debris that shields the planet. She has a decent knowledge about ships that keeps her from lacking in her flight ability, as she can commandeer any vehicle she is given. She can be reckless when she needs to be, often making the flight as calm as possible, even when during extreme circumstances. Her knowledge of a ship and how much it can go with seems to be enough information for Amonute when she is flying, as she will edge between the line of stable and unstable in order to escape a situation. Throughout her whole career as a pilot, Amonute has only crashed one ship, the same ship she had lost her arm in. People looking for her services usually hire Amonute for her piloting skills, with her fighting capabilities as an added bonus to her presence. Through this, Amonute shows to be a fast learner, as it was only until she left Mayari that she discovered her knack for flying after watching the driver of the vehicle she left in pilot. Equipment Prosthetic Arm: After losing her arm in an accident, Amonute now bears a prosthetic, robotic arm is a replacement for her missing limb. The arm is typically hidden underneath armoured plating that covers the whole of Amonute's right arm. Besides restoring Amonute's right arm's usage, the prosthetic arm is also armed with a variety of tools. One of the most useful qualities of the arm, is the many sections around it that allows Amonute to store certain items. Amonute can store things such as knives, bombs, darts, phones and small food bars within these compartments. There are special compartments on the arm that are mainly used to store and load ammunition. This works in conjunction with Amonute's other ability with the arm, as it can also be used as a firearm, with two barrels pointing out from the fist region. This can be triggered with a simple flex of the muscle, as the barrels will immediately stick out from her fists, ready to fire. The guns do overheat however, and will force Amonute to wait until the guns have cooled down. Although this isn't too much of a problem for Amonute when she is fighting on planets such as Mayari, but normal temperature planets are where she must consider the overuse of her weapon. This prosthetic arm is also shown to be significantly strong and durable, with Amonute being able to take out an opponent with only her right arm as evidence. The prosthetic arm is made out of non conductive materials, protecting Amonute from attacks that wish to use the arm as a conductor for its damage. However, instead of actually deflecting the energy from elements like electricity, it instead absorbs it for the meantime to be used in attacks, allowing Amonute to reuse the energy and send it back from the assailant. The arm can take in quite a considerable amount of damage, as it has accomplished a lot. It doesn't dent easy from being smashed against things like rocks, and can deflect blades and such, even without the armour. It is often used by Amonute to deflect incoming bullets, but it at times cannot hold up the damage for too long. At times, the arm has shown to be dysfunctional when it has been overloaded with damage, although Amonute is able to still move it around. The arm also doesn't do too well in extremely cold conditions, for when it is exposed to the cold climate for too long, it begins to freeze, rendering it immobile and unusable until it is thawed out again. There aren't too many vulnerable circuits that are affected by things such as water, making it possible for Amonute to use the arm when going swimming or fighting underwater. Mayarin Eskimo Knives: One of her primary weapons, the Mayarin Eskimo Knives are of sentimental value to Amonute, as it was one of the very few weapons she had brought with her from home. Mayarin Eskimo Knives are described to be intensely sharp, and are suitable weapons for just killing in general. They are also extremely handy for skinning animal hides, especially when used on Mayari where most animal skins are very tough to remove. Amonute typically uses her knives when out on a job, and can be extremely swift with them that the opponent may only realise till the last second of the strike. Amonute's Mayarin Eskimo knife is somewhat different to other designs of the tribal weapon, as it has a suitable handle to which can be used as a dagger, where as normal Mayarin Eskimo knives do not. Amonute keeps these knives within her prosthetic arm, and is sure to keep plenty of them on her at all times. Trivia Background Notes *Amonute's appearance is a recoloured Dimaria Yesta from Fairy Tail Character Notes * Miscellaneous Notes * Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Mayarin